


The Color of Roses: A MaRicHanahaki Disease Fic

by SidneyFireBlood



Category: After School Club (TV), GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fictional Disease, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Hanahaki Disease_GOT7_ASC, M/M, Mentions of 15&, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of U-Kiss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneyFireBlood/pseuds/SidneyFireBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark has known for awhile that he had feelings for a good friend of his and he was even okay with the fact that his "friend" was another man, but he didn't know how to tell him or even if he cared for him in the same manner. It wasn't until he started to cough up roses that he knew he had to do something, but now the question is, what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Color of Roses: A MaRicHanahaki Disease Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Translation notes at the end of the fic.
> 
> This is Part 2 of my "Color of Roses" series. It can stand alone, but it's best if you read all the parts. Please check series description for more information.

Kevin knocked on the VIP room for After School Club and opened the door. He saw Mark just sitting there, alone, in almost a complete dark room, “Mark?” he called out to the idol.

Mark was startled as he turned around and looked at his friend, “Yeah?”

“We need to head to the stage to get fixed for mikes….Where’s Jackson?”

Mark nodded to the door that lead to the VIP restroom, “In there. He’s either throwing up or putting on so much Axe it would wake the dead. Who knows with him.”

“Are you okay?” Kevin asked as he stepped inside of the room some more, “You’re sitting in the dark…well, it would be dark if it wasn’t for the sun light in here. What’s up with you?”

Mark sighed and handed him his cell phone. The illuminated screen displayed a website in English and Kevin read it then looked at his fellow American native; turned Asian idol, “Eric?”

“How do you know?” Mark asked in total shock.

“When one has had Hanahaki Disease, one tends to know when another has it,” Kevin smiled, “How long?”

“Oddly enough, I think since our first time on ASC, but then it seems like it goes away. Wait, who was it for you?”

Kevin laughed, “Who do you think it is? I see her every day,” he then winked.

Just then Jackson came out of the restroom, followed by a cloud of perfumed smoke, “Remind me not to eat Mexican before a show again, Mark.”

Mark laughed, “Jackson, don’t eat Mexican before a show.”

Jackson stuck out his tongue, “Ha ha. Keep it up and you’re sleeping on the couch tonight!”

Mark rolled his eyes, “I was going to anyways. I wanted to Skype mom and dad tonight and I know you hate how I keep you up when I do.”

Jackson nodded, “I do. I have a hard enough time sleeping when you go to sleep first and snore.”

Kevin then spoke up, “Yeah, um… ASC, remember? Can you keep you domestic dispute here for the moment so we can go fitted for our mikes?”

Mark nodded, “Yeah, we’ll be right out,” and Kevin left without another word.

Jackson looked at Mark, “You feel alright bro?”

Mark shook his head no, “No, I don’t feel alright,” he then showed Jackson his phone and waited for Jackson to say something, however he just shrugged his shoulders and looked at Mark, “Just tell him, dude. Never can tell, he might like younger men,” he then winked and went out to the ASC stage in his usual loud fashion, leaving a shocked Mark behind.

When he got to the stage, he put his arm around Eric, “ERIC” he nearly yelled, grinning like a loon.

Eric rolled his eyes, “What Jackson?” but couldn’t help but laugh a little afterwards.

“Just a word of advice, if you hurt my Mark’s feelings, I might have to find my saber and see if it can be used for murder,” he whispered before he walked over to the ASC staff and started to get fit for a mike, leaving a shocked Eric behind.

He just then looked to the hall that lead to the ASC dressing rooms and VIP room and saw Mark come out of the door and moved over to the staff to get his mike and it dawned on him, Mark liked him, _“Well, I guess it will make things easier for me,”_ he thought to himself.

He then walked over to the Taiwanese boy and put his arm around his shoulder and whispered in his ear, “I like you, too.”

Mark just looked at Eric, “What?”

Eric smiled and shrugged his shoulders, “What do you mean what? I said it in English.”

Mark just couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He looked around and saw the others were busy going over their cue cards and he just looked at him still in shocked. Then Eric asked, “How’s your schedule after this?”

Mark blinked for a moment as if he was trying to comprehend what was being said to him, “Um, dance practice, work out with Jackson, Korean lessons, then I was supposed to help Bambam with his English lesson, dinner and then a late night Skype chat with my parents.”

“How about I pick you up for dinner and you reschedule that Skype chat?” Eric asked as the make-up artist came over and started to refresh his make-up, “I usually like to keep my ASC days free whenever possible.”

Mark nodded, though the haze of make-up dust and brushes’, trying to no blush as the make-up was being applied.

He was glad Eric liked him as well since just before he and Jackson arrived Arirang Studios, he started to cough up red roses with blood on them and according to the website he was reading, it’s the last step before the black ones show and soon after, his death.

After the show, in true fashion, Eric walked Mark out to the JYP staff car and kissed him on the cheek, “I’ll see you later.”

Mark smiled and blushed before returning the kiss before getting into the car and was carted off, back to JYP headquarters.

Once inside the car, he took his phone out and texted him parents telling him he had dinner plans and asked if they could Skype another night. A few moments later, while leaning against Jackson, trying to take a small nap as went back to JYP headquarters his phone went off to let him know he had a text message. He took it out and his eyes widen when he saw the reply, in Chinese from his mother, “与埃里克?” * Mark shook his head and Jackson looked over and laughed, “I’m pretty sure it’s a safe bet that everyone knows.”

Mark just looked up at his best friend, “Oh yeah? When are you going to tell Bambam how you feel?”

“When we have a moment to breathe,” was Jackson only reply as they had arrived at JYP. He quickly replied back to his mother, “显然，每个人都知道我喜欢他。你和爸爸好与?”**

While they rode the elevator up to the dance studio GOT7 was using, his mother replied, “开心点大关。这是所有我和你爸爸曾经想你。我们爱你，儿子。”***

Mark nodded more to himself than anyone as he placed his phone in his bag and went in for practice.

After he was free to get ready for his dinner date, he went into his and Jackson’s room after his shower, opened up the closet door and delcared, “I have nothing to wear!”

Jackson removed his headphones, “Bambam picked you out something. It’s laying on your bed.”

Mark turned around, unaware that Jackson was sitting there, “I’m going to stop asking how people know,” he shook his head, took his robe off and started to get dressed and not a moment too soon.

Bambam walked in with his make-up kit, pushed his hyung down on the bed, didn’t allow him to protest as he started to do his hair and make-up. When he finished, he grinned, gathered his supplies and left. “That kid is weird,” Mark sighed, but before Jackson could reply, Mark got a text, “여기입니다. (‘I am here.’) ((Thought you could use the practice. I hope that’s okay. ;) ))

Mark replied back using the English keyboard function on his phone, “Thank you. Yes, I could use the practice. I’ll be right down.”

When Mark got down to the lobby of the building he smiled at Eric as he saw the boy was dressed in a simple pair of deep blue straight legged jeans, matching men’s boat shoe with a white short sleeve top and black aviator sunglasses, which made him laugh a little, “You look like you just came from a photo shoot.”

Eric nodded, “That’s because I did just come from one.”

Mark blushed, “Oh, sorry.”

Eric smiled and moved closer to him, “It’s alright.” He then held out a single yellow rose with red tips, “For you.”

Mark took the rose and smiled, “Thank you. I feel the same way.”

Eric was now the one with a confused look, “What do you mean?”

Mark shrugged a little, “JB’s mother is a botanist and he talks about flowers all the time, I just happen to be one of the few who actually listen to him.”

Eric made a note to talk to JB later. He then held out his hand, “Shall we head out?”

Mark took Eric’s hand and their fingers automatically intertwined as Eric lead him out to his car. He knew Mark was confused, so he spoke up first, “Being a solo artist has its perks. I love driving, always have, so I like to drive to wherever I am going and take my time getting there.”

Mark nodded, “I haven’t drove since moving to Korea. Heck, I don’t even have my license here and the ones from home are expired. Last time we were filming in LA I only had time to get a lousy state ID card. I feel useless when I am here; every move I make seems to be marked down in a schedule book. Our date tonight was just a lucky break that I happened to have and technically, in JYP’s eyes, it’s not a date.”

Eric nodded as he listened to Mark talk while they were heading to the restaurant, “I remembered you and the others saying that there’s a 5 year band on dating or something like that.”

Mark quoted their contract, “5 year band for members age 20 or older, 10 years for members under age 20 with the understanding that this can change at anytime….” he then paused, “Had we known it was in there, we wouldn’t have signed. Every member of the group is breaking it though. JYP doesn’t even care if we have Hanahaki, according to the contract, we are supposed to have the surgery, but I didn’t want that and neither did the others. It isn’t fair to ask that of us, so…”

Eric nodded again, “Don’t worry. I can keep a secret. I am too in…”

But Mark cut him off, “I know. I am too,” he then took Eric’s free hand and held it while he drove.

He decided to take Mark to a Korean bar-be-que knowing that he more than likely didn’t get to eat meat that often since it was pricey in Korea, nor did he get to eat a good, wholesome meal due to a busy schedule. He then got out of the car and walked around and carefully woke Mark, due to the fact he fell asleep.

It took Mark a couple of moments to remember what was going on and proceeded to blush and took Eric’s outstretched hand and followed him inside.

Eric spoke up after they were seated, “Do you prefer speaking in English or Korean?”

Mark shrugged his shoulders, “I need to practice, so Korean I guess.”

Eric nodded and for the rest of the night they spoke in Korean and talked about everything, from their childhoods in America to why they came to Korea to be music stars, finding out they have a lot more in common than they knew.

When dinner came to an end, Mark looked Eric in the eyes, “I don’t want it to end,” and the blush rose to his cheeks.

Eric smiled, “What time do you have to be back?”

Mark took out his phone to look at his schedule and his eyes widen, “I’m off.”

“Then I guess that means late tomorrow night?”

Mark nodded, sent a text to JB so he wouldn’t worry, then Eric walked him back out to his car and took him to his apartment for a night of passionate love making and getting to know each other on a more intimate level than either of them knew before and when Eric took Mark home as late as he possibly could the next day.

He kissed him at the door and held on, “Will you text me as much as possible until we can be together again?”

Mark nodded, “Only if you promise to return my texts. And I will try and do it in Korean so I can work on it more.”

Eric also nodded and kissed him again, “Good. Well, you better get inside before they worry about you.”

Mark looked up and into his eyes, “I love you.”

Eric’s smile grew wider as he replied, “I love you, too. Goodnight love,” he then opened the door and Mark walked in to a lot of wolf calls from the other members and Eric could hear Mark shot as he left them, “Oh hush up. Not like you don’t date.”

Jr., who was leaning against JB winked, “Well, you know we aren’t dating. I’m just using him as a pillow.”

Mark sat with the others and leaned against Jackson, “Yeah, right,” he smirked a little.

Jackson put his arm around him, “How was it?” he whispered while they all watched a movie before going to bed, Bambam long since falling asleep and missing Mark coming home.

Mark smiled, “He’s everything I’ve always wanted and more.”

Jackson nodded, “Good, but if he hurts you, I’ll kill him.”

Mark laughed a little, “No doubt.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> According to Google Translate Chinese:
> 
> *With Eric?
> 
> **Obviously, everyone knows I like him. You and Dad good? "
> 
> ***We are happy, Mark. That's all your father and I ever wanted. We love you, son.


End file.
